This invention relates generally to signs and display devices and, more particularly, to a greeting card display for use with a grave marker or flower urn.
Friends and relatives of a deceased person frequently desire to leave notes, cards, flowers, or other personal items on or near a headstone or grave marker. Unfortunately, these items are subject to damage or loss by weather elements such as wind and rain. It is also difficult to attach such items to a headstone in such a way as to be easily removable. Various display devices have been proposed in the industry for displaying advertisements, instructions, or other forms of greetings or decorations. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices are not particularly suitable for removable attachment to a flower urn associated with a grave marker, for clearly displaying all four panels of a standard greeting card, or for maintaining the card in a substantially waterproof environment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a greeting card display that may be removable mounted to a flower urn or staked in the ground, that clearly displays all panels of a greeting card, and that protects the card from exposure to moisture.